I Want You
by Mikaela W
Summary: Sequel to Love Games. Bonnie and Stefan can't seem to get over what happened. What to do what to do?
1. Bad Dreams

"Stefaaan...Ohhh…Stefaaaan." a female voice moaned. He could feel her soft, silky underneath his as she wove her fingers into his hair. He lowered his head and kissed along her jaw line to her neck. "Mmm…do it Stefan," she urged. His fangs extending and he bit her gently. She arched against him as she reached her peak. Stefan opened his eyes to look down at this beautiful female writhing beneath him. What he saw shocked him. Bonnie stared back him her green eyes glimmering with love. She pulled him to her and kissed him chastely. "I love you," she whispered to him.

Stefan sat bolt upright and gasped for air. He looked around the room to make sure Damon wasn't messing with him. He realized he was in Elena's house so Damon was nowhere to be found. Stefan raked a shaking hand through his hair. He felt a hand ghost over his back. "Are you okay?" Elena questioned. She looked at him with worried eyes. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Stefan? You're shaking." He looked at her ashamed at the thoughts that were running through his head. "Nothing. Uh just a bad dream." he lied. She continued to stare at him with a worried expression. "I'm fine really. I'm going to go home. Ok?" She nodded reluctantly. He laid a kiss on her cheek and sped out of her window. Elena looked after him questioningly shaking her head.

_"Uhn…God…right there." Bonnie moaned. She gripped his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his body tighter. She felt his lips softly nipping at her neck. Then there was a slight pain and she chalked up to just a little bite. It pushed her over the edge and she came violently pulling at his hair. Bonnie lifted his head so she could look at him. Stefan stared at her his emerald eyes burning with emotion. "I love you," he whispered._

Bonnie gasped as she awoke from her dream. She was soaked in sweat her covers kicked off of her body. She placed a hand over her heaving chest trying to slow her breathing. "What the hell?" she said out loud. Bonnie raked her hands through her hair as she climbed out of bed. She headed to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "It was just a dream." She reassured herself. Bonnie undressed and hopped into the shower. As she let the water wash over her body she thought about that wild night at the boardinghouse. Even though it was almost a month ago Bonnie remembered it like it was yesterday especially her moments with Stefan.

She sighed at the thought of his lips caressing her body, his hands all over her. "Stop." she said out loud to no one. It was wrong for her to think about Stefan that way. He was with her best friend who was more like a sister to her. Bonnie tried to take her mind off of him as she finished her shower and got dressed for school. She checked herself in the full-length mirror once more before she left. In her tight black skinny jeans, black boots, and black leather jack over a black top she looked like she was headed to a funeral. Bonnie quickly grabbed her keys and hustled to the car.

Elena stood outside of school waiting for Bonnie and Stefan to meet her before they went to class. She watched as Bonnie parked her car and got out. Elena waved excitedly at Bonnie as she approached. "Come on. Let's go before were late." Bonnie said. "Hold on. Wait for Stefan." Elena responded as she watched Stefan walk over to them. Bonnie got more and more nervous as he approached. "Hey." Elena whispered as she hugged Stefan. He pulled back and leaned his head down to kiss her softly. "Sorry about this morning." He stated.

"It's all right." She replied as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hello Bonnie." He said politely. "Hi." She said rudely as she stared at him with an expressionless face. The bell rang loudly and before Elena or Stefan could say anything Bonnie turned around and quickly walked away from them.

Bonnie slid into a desk in the back instead of her normal seat, which was next to Elena and Stefan. They walked into the classroom after Bonnie and took their seats. Elena turned back to look at Bonnie and raised her eyebrow at her inquisitively. Bonnie just stared at her angrily. She didn't want to be in their presence. They were sickening and her jealousy was ruling her emotions. Bonnie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly and looked at the message. "What's wrong?" Elena asked. Bonnie ignored it and pushed her phone into her pocket.

The time seemed to drag on. Bonnie became angrier and angrier as the time went on. She wanted Stefan so badly but she knew it was wrong. "May I have the bathroom pass?" Elena asked sweetly. Alaric handed it to her and she hurried out of class. Two seconds passed and Stefan turned to look at her. "What is wrong with you?" he mouthed to her. "Leave me alone," she mouthed back as she glared at him. Stefan stared at her with a hurt look in his eyes for a moment and then turned away. Elena returned and sat down. She stared at Stefan quizzically and then at Bonnie. The bell rang and Bonnie bolted to the door.

The rest of the day went on like this until lunch. She sat at the table pushing green beans around her plate. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan approached the table and took their seats around it. Elena was on Bonnie's left and Stefan on her right. She was fuming and she wanted to run away. "What's going on with you today Bon?" she asked worriedly. Stefan and Caroline looked at her inquisitively. "Nothing…I just…I didn't sleep to well last night. Bad dream." she half lied. "Well join the club. Stefan had one too." Elena laughed jokingly. Bonnie eyes met Stefan's knowingly.

Bonnie sat silently as the three of them talked. She fidgeted with her hands as Elena's words replayed over and over in her head. "Stefan had one too." Could they have had the same dream? The lunch bell rang signaling it was over. Bonnie stood up and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She sat in the stall for a while rubbing her temples. The late bell rang loudly but Bonnie stayed put. There was a light knock on the stall door. "Someone's in here." Bonnie trilled. Another light knock came and she angrily opened the door slamming it on the stall next to hers. "What the hell? I said," she stopped when she realized it was Stefan. He stared at her hurt very clear in his eyes. She moved around him and headed towards the door. He sped in front of her blocking the way out. "Stefan…move." She commanded. "Bonnie…please. I have to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Hurry up. You shouldn't even be in here." She said angrily crossing arms over her chest. "What did you dream about last night Bonnie?" he asked. "Witches burning on the cross." She said sarcastically. He smirked at her and began to move toward her. Bonnie stood her ground. "Do you want to know what my dream was about?" he questioned taking another step so her arms were almost touching his chest. "Not really. But you're going to tell me anyway." He lifted his hand and touched her cheek lightly. Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into him. "It was about you Bonnie. All about you."

He leaned toward her his lips a breath away. "I want you so bad Bonnie. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself." He whispered his lips grazing hers as he spoke. Bonnie was stunned into silence. Stefan laid his lips against hers softly and pulled back to gauge her reaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. They kissed each other softly their lips moving together perfectly. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly and she opened herself to him accepting his tongue. Theirs tongues fought for dominance and Stefan won. He moved backward and turned so he could press her body against the door.

She could get enough of him and her hands were everywhere. He groaned into her mouth as she planted her legs on either side of him and grinded up against him. He gripped her ass and picked her up. Bonnie wrapped herself around him completely. They grinded against one another relentlessly. Bonnie pulled back to catch her breath. Stefan trailed hot kisses along her neck nibbling ever so slightly. She turned to kiss him when she felt the door push against her. Stefan pushed her against the door hard. "Hey!" the girl outside the door yelled.

Bonnie unwrapped herself from him and slid to the ground. He kissed her head softly and sped to the window and climbed out quickly. Bonnie opened the door and quickly made her way to class. As she walked in she noticed Stefan was already there sitting in the seat positioned between Elena and Bonnie. She apologized to her teacher for being late and hurried to her seat. Stefan winked at her as she sat down. Bonnie tried her hardest to act normal as she sat next to him. All she could think about was reaching over to touch him.

Finally Bonnie decided to lay her head down and force her feelings away. As she started to fall asleep she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "We're not finished. I want you to come to the boardinghouse tonight." Stefan wrote. "I don't think that's a good idea." She replied. "None of this is a good idea Bonnie. Just come." He answered. Bonnie's heart raced at the thought of what was coming. She knew this was so wrong. But it felt so right and she wasn't stopping anytime soon.


	2. Come Over

Bonnie lay on her back staring at the ceiling. It was 11:34 P.M. and she was debating whether she should go to the boardinghouse or not. "What if Elena comes back? What if Damon comes home? What if? WHAT IF?" she thought. Bonnie bit her nails as these thoughts ran through her head.

Her phone began to ring on her nightstand. "Hello?" she answered warily. "Bonnie." Stefan replied. "The one and only." She retorted. "Come now. Elena just went home and Damon's out terrorizing people." He urged. "All right." Bonnie said as she smiled to herself. She grabbed her coat and car keys and made her way downstairs.

As Bonnie drove to the boardinghouse she thought about turning around a million times. Even though her conscience was eating at her she couldn't find the will to stop herself. She parked her car outside and sat in it for a moment gathering the courage to go inside. Bonnie made her way to the door. Before she could knock the door swung open and Stefan quickly pulled her inside.

"I missed you," he growled as he pushed her into the wall pressing his body flush against her. "Wait." Bonnie ordered pushing him away from her. He stared at her questioningly. "This isn't right. We need to stop. Before someone finds out." Bonnie urged. "Nothing has been right between any of us for a while. Don't worry Bonnie no one will find out." He promised and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs.

She followed behind him like she was hypnotized. Why wasn't she wrenching herself away from him and running away? He opened his bedroom door and Bonnie walked ahead of him as he closed the door behind them. She turned to face him but he wasn't there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "Bonnie relax." He whispered as he pulled off her coat.

She pressed back against and felt his arousal rubbing against her. He turned her head towards him and kissed her roughly. "Mmm." Bonnie moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue around hers magically. She was starting to feel weak in the knees but he wrapped his arms around her tighter holding her in place. They stood there like this for a moment kissing for what seemed like forever to Bonnie.

Stefan unwrapped himself from her and pulled his shirt over his head. Bonnie watched him licking her lips at the sight of his perfect body. He advanced on her and quickly pulled her shirt of her head. Bonnie pressed her hands to his chest staring into his captivating emerald eyes. This was the last chance she had to get away. "Stop thinking so much." He whispered placing his hands on her waist. Her hands slid down his chest and came to stop at his belt. They stared into each other's eyes as they undid one another's pants.

Their pants dropped to the floor and Stefan scooped Bonnie up bridal style and laid her on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him kissing him violently. He returned the intensity his tongue swirling with hers. She pressed her wet center against him. Stefan groaned loudly into her mouth grinding against her. Bonnie wove her fingers into his hair pulling it softly as he nibbled on her neck. He leaned back on his knees letting his hands trail down her body and rest on her underwear. He pulled them down swiftly and threw them with the rest of their clothes. Bonnie sat up and pushed his boxers down. Stefan wriggled out of them as he positioned himself over her.

He kissed her softly trailing his hands all over her body leaving heat wherever he touched. Bonnie whimpered, as he teased her never letting his hands stay in one place too long. Finally his hands made it to her throbbing bud. He massaged her clit between his fingers making her arch against him. She was soaking wet asking for him to be inside her. He slid his index finger inside of her wet heat. "Uhn…more." She moaned. He obeyed her command and slid his middle finger in. Bonnie shivered at the feeling of his fingers inside of her.

Stefan slowly worked his fingers in and out of her as nibbled on her neck leaving marks wherever he went. "God Stefan…it feels so good." She sighed. He increased his speed and her body began to quiver. Kissing down her body he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked which made Bonnie grip his hair viciously. She was bucking against his fingers and her head thrashed from side to side. "Stefan…I'm so close."

He smiled against her heaving chest and kissed down to her drenched pussy. He closed his mouth of her clit and held her hips down to keep her from flying away. "Ohmigahh!" she screamed. Stefan sucked and licked her like she was his last meal. Bonnie came violently and he licked her completely clean. As he kissed his way up her body he heard to door open downstairs. "Shit. Damon's home." He whispered. Bonnie sat bolt upright covering her body. "Oh my god. Stefan! What the hell?" she whispered angrily. "The bathroom. Go hide in the bathroom." He whispered urgently. She quickly scampered to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door quietly. She tiptoed to the tub and climbed in laying all the way down.

Damon knocked on the door and entered without a response. His face twisted as he registered the smell of Bonnie's arousal in the air. "Jeez Stefan. I know you want to remember that night with Bonnie but you really need to wash your sheets." He said with a smirk. "Whatever Damon. Get out." Stefan replied sternly. Damon turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. "Tell Elena I said hello. I think I've seen enough of the two of you. She doesn't have to hide in the bathroom." He said with a laugh as he closed the door.

Stefan sped to the door and let Bonnie out. "Stefan that was way too close. We can't do this here anymore." She said. He handed her clothes over and quickly pulled on his pants. "I know Bonnie. I'm sorry. I thought he would be gone for a while." He apologized sincerely. After she was dressed he wrapped his arms around her and sped to the window. Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy. "It's the only way out. He's downstairs." Stefan explained. He jumped out of the window and landed on his feet perfectly. Bonnie kissed him passionately and pulled herself away heading toward her car.

"See you tomorrow." He called behind her excitedly. She waved to him as she got into the car and sped away. He disappeared into the woods as she departed.

Stefan returned to the boardinghouse full, satisfied, and shirtless. He headed up the stairs into his bedroom and went to bed. Damon sat on the couch sipping his bourbon. He smirked to himself as he thought of the discovery he had just made. Stefan was cheating on Elena. With Bonnie! Saint Stefan wasn't as good as everyone thought. Damon was going to take advantage of this new discovery. Even if it meant hurting the people he loved.

Bonnie ran up the steps to her house. Luckily her father wasn't home or she would have gotten lectured. It was almost 1:30 and she was exhausted. She bounded up the stairs two at time and stripped to her underwear. Bonnie climbed into bed and fell asleep before she could hit the pillow.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. She glanced at the clock and it read 11:45. "Shit." She exclaimed. She had overslept and it was pointless to go to school now. Bonnie grabbed her phone and read the messages that were sent to her. "Where are you?" asked Elena. "Are you okay?" asked Elena. The last one made Bonnie's heart jump. "You must have overslept. Sorry for tiring you out. Get your energy back because I'm coming over tonight." Stefan wrote.

Bonnie smiled to herself devilishly. What has she gotten herself into?


	3. Let Me In

Bonnie hadn't even realized that she fell back to sleep. She turned her head to stare at her clock. It read 7:30 P.M. Bonnie lazily climbed out of bed and headed to her bathroom to shower. She shed her clothes and stepped into the water. Bonnie lazily washed her body as the water slowly pulled her awake. After a while she exited her shower and stood in front of the mirror. She stared into her own eyes as she brushed her wet hair.

Bonnie didn't recognize the girl in her mirror anymore. She was becoming someone she didn't know. Sneaking around with her best friend's boyfriend how could she? She knew that it was all wrong but it felt oh so right. She couldn't help herself if she wanted to. Bonnie left her bathroom and quickly dressed herself in shorts and a tank top. She headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Her stomach growled loudly as she poured herself a glass of water. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate. However her hunger for Stefan overpowered everything else. Bonnie picked her glass up and headed back towards her stairs. Before she could ascend the first stair her doorbell rang. The sound startled her and she almost dropped her glass. Her heart began to beat faster as she approached the door. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

Stefan stood there looking like a Greek god. "Someone's happy to see me." He joked smirking at her increasing heart rate. She stepped back from the door and headed towards the stairs. He stood there watching her impatiently leaning on the threshold. "Aren't you coming?" she asked devilishly as she hit the fourth stair. "You know what you have to do Bonnie." Bonnie kept walking upstairs until she hit the landing. She turned around and looked down at him smugly. "Come in Stefan." She said seductively. He closed the door behind him and sped to her.

Bonnie dropped her glass and it shattered all over the floor as he wrapped her up in his arms and started towards her bedroom. "The glass," she mumbled while placing kisses all over his face. "Later. I waited all day for this." He growled as he walked in her room and laid her on the bed. He was out of his clothes quickly and ripping hers to shreds next. "I liked those clothes Stefan." Bonnie complained.

"Oh well." He said against her chest as he kissed up her chest and to her neck. She wrapped herself around him pulling their bodies together. Stefan felt her wetness against him and it pushed him over the edge. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside her.

Stefan pushed into her gently and she arched against him. He pulled all the way out of her and pushed back in harder. "Uhn Stefan," she sighed her eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure coursing through her body. Her nails dug in his back and she bucked against him urging him to continue. He began to speed up completely filling her with him with each stroke. "Ohhh Stefaaan yes…harder." She moaned while kissing and nibbling on his shoulder. He obliged her wishes slamming into her with more force. He could feel her legs trembling around his waist.

Stefan turned over and positioned Bonnie on top of him gripping her waist. She tossed her hair back, planted her hands on his chest, and grinded against him. "Bonnie." He groaned as he intensely stared at her. She rode him faster while he trailed his hand over her body to touch her throbbing bundle of nerves. "Uhn Stefan…I'm gonna…" she moaned loudly tossing her head back.

He swiftly came up and wrapped his arms around her waist thrusting up into her as she drove down on him. Stefan wove his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back revealing her neck. "Oh god…Mmm uhn ahh." She moaned deliriously. Stefan felt his fangs extending as his climax swiftly approached. He bit her as she came drenching him. Stefan shook violently at the taste of her blood as he poured himself into her. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her neck licking his lips and savoring her taste. It was magical something he couldn't describe. He bit his own wrist and pushed it to her mouth to heal the marks he had made. Bonnie lazily lapped at the blood.

They both fell back on her pillows and she fell asleep in seconds. Stefan held her for a while before getting up and dressing quickly. He had to go to Elena's tonight although that wasn't where he wanted to be. He wrote Bonnie a little note and laid it on her pillow. Stefan leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the cheek and headed downstairs to leave but not before cleaning up the broken glass.

Damon smiled evilly as he closed the camcorder screen and hopped down from his perch on Bonnie's window. He had all the proof he needed. All that was left now was to show it to Elena.

Bonnie woke up and ran her hand over the sheets searching for Stefan's body. Disappointed she sat up and noticed a note on the pillow next her. "_I had to go to Elena's even though I would have rather spent the night with you. See you at school. Love, Stefan._" It read. She smiled to herself as she realized his feelings for her. Everyday they grew closer and closer they're feelings becoming deeper and deeper.

Bonnie didn't want to be late for school so she pulled on a purple dress, black boots and her black leather jacket. As she drove to school she thought about last night over and over. Would she be able to control herself around him? How would she keep her hands to herself? Bonnie reassured herself that everything was going to be okay as she parked her car. She grabbed her bag off the passenger seat and got out. As she walked to the entrance she spotted Elena and Stefan.

He smiled at her and Bonnie couldn't see anything but him. "_Hello beautiful Bonnie._" She heard a voice say in her head. It startled her and she stopped in her tracks recognizing the voice perfectly. "_What is this?_" she asked. "_A blood bond. We can talk about it later._" Stefan replied. Bonnie nodded in response and continued to approach them.

Elena hugged her lovingly never letting go of Stefan's hand. Her hand traveled down Bonnie's arm catching her hand and squeezing it lightly. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's other hand and held it lightly. They stood there the three of them holding hands smiling at one another. "I'm so happy that you guys are closer now." Elena said giddily. Bonnie could hear Stefan thinking about how good she looked and how much his love has grown for her. "We'd better go." Bonnie said as she dropped their hands and they all walked into school. Maybe this was going to be a little harder than she thought.


	4. Betrayal

Bonnie sat down in her normal seat across from Stefan and Elena. She opened her textbook to the right page and sat back waiting for her teacher to start the lesson. She watched Elena and Stefan. Their little stares, smiles, and giggles were making her skin crawl and her jealously rage to the surface.

"_Calm down._" Stefan ordered. "_It's really hard to watch the two of you and not get angry._" She replied irritated. "_Well try Bonnie. I love you almost as much as I love Elena and until the time is right you need to get use to this._" He said sadly. "_I love you too but there will never be good timing to tell Elena about whatever is happening between us. Maybe we should just give it up._"

There was a long pause and she watched as he balled up his fist angrily against his desk. "_That isn't the solution. If anything it will make things worse for you and me. I don't know why I'm being so selfish. Something is drawing me to you. I'm not sure if it's emotional or magical but whatever it is I'm not ready to lose it. I love the way you make me feel Bonnie._"He exclaimed.

"_Me too._" She responded. For the rest of the class she sat silently staring out the window trying to keep her mind off of him. It was one of the hardest things she had to do. The force it took brought tears to her eyes. The bell rang loudly and a feeling of relief washed over her. She quickly wiped her eyes and made her way to the door making sure not to make eye contact with him.

All day he tried to get her attention and she ignored him. If she was going to control her urges to kiss and touch him right there in front of everyone she had to keep a distance. When the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch Bonnie went to her locker and threw her books in. She walked to the cafeteria slowly dreading being in such close contact with Stefan.

As she approached the table that Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Elena and Stefan sat at she realized there was only one seat left and it was positioned next to Stefan. She grimaced at him realizing he did this on purpose as he smirked at her. Bonnie sat down next to him her leg brushing against his, as she got comfortable.

"_Hi Bonnie._" He said cheerfully. She stared daggers at him and he looked at her dejectedly. "_You know how bad I want you Stefan. Why are you trying to make me go crazy._" She questioned. "_I figured the closer you were to me the easier it would be for me to give you what you want._" He said seductively staring at her intensely. He slid his hand over her knee and grazed the inside of her thigh. She stared at him with scared eyes. "_Act normal Bonnie._" He prompted. She turned her gaze toward the others and pretended to be interested in their small talk.

Stefan's hand moved higher on the inside of her thigh. She scooted closer to his hand trying to get him to graze her throbbing bud. "_Patience love._" He pushed aside the already wet fabric holding her back from him. She bit her lip and silenced the urgent whimpers that were trying to escape. He flicked his thumb over her clit and Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut. "_Eyes open_." He commanded. She reluctantly opened them and tried to act as normal as possible. He slid his index and then his middle finger into her and she all but lost it. Her left hand traveled down and she gripped his hand sliding his fingers deeper inside of her. Stefan curved his fingers upward stroking her spot as his palm ground against her clit.

It took every fiber of Bonnie's being to keep her from moaning out loud. Bonnie started to let the memories of last night replay in her mind. Stefan increased his efforts making Bonnie's legs tremble. She dug her nails into his hand as the fire inside her burned her all over. "_Cum for me Bonnie._" He urged. She came hard letting out at loud gasp a tear running down her cheek. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers with speed before anyone could see. Everyone turned his or her gaze on Bonnie. 

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked flustered her cheeks were red and wet with tears. "I'm-" she started but was interrupted by the bell. Everyone rose from his or her seats but Bonnie sat there for a moment trying to catch her breath. Elena and Stefan stopped and turned around looking at her questioningly. "Are you coming?" Elena asked. "I'll be there." She replied waving them away. She waited for a moment to make sure they were gone. Bonnie let her breath go but it came as a sob and tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm her emotions.

She rose from her seat and hurried to her class. She walked in and sat down turning her head away from Stefan's gaze. "_Were you crying_?" he questioned. "_Nope._" She replied nonchalantly. "_Don't lie._" She turned to look at him and his eyes searched her face. "_I can't handle this. It's too much._" She explained sadly. Stefan didn't reply for a moment. "_If we told her would it make you feel better_?" he asked.

"_Maybe. I can't see how that will help anything though_." She said. "_It will ease your guilt._" He responded. "_It'll break her heart too._" She stated. "_Possibly. All we can do is be truthful and accept the consequences. Are you ready for that?_" he inquired. "_Yes._" She said staring at him confidently. "_We can talk to her tomorrow night at the grill. Okay?_" Bonnie nodded in response.

Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan's phones buzzed in unison. "_Come to the boardinghouse after school. I need to show you guys something important._" Damon wrote. When the bell finally rang Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie agreed to meet at the boardinghouse. Bonnie wanted to stop home and drop off some of her stuff so Stefan and Elena arrived first.

They walked in the front door and before Stefan could shut the door Elena was wrapping herself around him. She kissed him roughly and urgently moaning into his mouth. Stefan gripped her hands and pried her off of him. "We can't do this now. Bonnie will be here any minute." He declared. "We can go upstairs. You'll hear when she comes and we'll stop." Elena pressured pressing herself against him. Stefan kissed her chastely on the head and turned away from her walking to the bar to get a drink.

For some reason unknown to him he couldn't do this with Elena. Maybe he was afraid how Bonnie would react if she caught them. Maybe his attraction to Elena was dulling. Whatever it was he couldn't control it and it was pissing him off. He chugged the glass of bourbon and poured another. Elena stood there staring at him wondering what the hell was going on with him lately.

He was never unresponsive like this. Furthermore where was Damon? He had told them to meet him here and now he was nowhere to be found.

Bonnie skipped up the stairs and opened the door. She walked in and stood by a pissed off looking Elena who was staring at Stefan as he got tanked by the bar. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked elbowing Elena. "I'm not sure." Elena remarked walking over to sit on the sofa. Bonnie followed her and sat down. As they took their seats they realized a brand new flat screen TV hooked up to a DVD player. "Stefan when did you get a TV?" Elena quipped.

"We didn't. I don't know where this came from." He said strolling over to sit down with them. On the coffee table in front of them lay a blank DVD with a note sitting next to it. Elena picked up the note and unfolded it quickly. "_Had to head out but everything you three need to know is right on this disc. Watch it. –Damon._" Elena picked up the disc and walked over to the TV. She turned it on and put the DVD in the player. She scurried back to the couch wedging herself in between Bonnie and Stefan.

Damon's beautifully sculpted face appeared on screen. "This is my first time filming so excuse my amateur skills. I think I'm going to call this one Betrayal. Let's watch shall we?" They all watched with confused looks on their face. As the camera turned to face a window Bonnie realized exactly where this was. He was outside of her window. "What the hell?" she whispered. Elena and Stefan turned their heads to look at her and then back to the TV.

They all watched as Bonnie and Stefan appeared on screen kissing wildly. It was a video of last night. Elena's eyes opened wide in shock as the video played on. Stefan and Bonnie were both naked writhing against one another. The tears began to fall from Elena's eyes as she began to shake violently. Stefan stood up quickly ready to turn it off. She grabbed his wrist holding it so tight her knuckles turned white. "Don't you dare." Elena snarled at him pulling him back to his seat.

Bonnie eyes began to well up with tears as the video continued. Her moans and Stefan's groans filled the room as they sat there silently. Elena's eyes grew darker as they switched positions. Her angry tears flowed quicker. None of them moved and inch as the video continued to its end. The camera turned back to face Damon. "I guess Bonnie and Stefan aren't as innocent as they seem." Damon said laughing evilly. The screen went black.

They all stayed still for a moment basking in the horror of the situation. Elena stood up and began to walk away. "Elena wait," he said standing quickly and catching her arm. She turned quickly and slapped him with full force. "Don't you ever touch me. Now I understand why you wouldn't touch me." She roared pointing her finger at him. Wrenching her arm away from him she turned her gaze on Bonnie. "How could you do this Bonnie?" she asked whimpering a little. "I don't know Elena. I'm so sorry. Please." She said standing and moving toward her. Elena backed away from them like they had the plague a look of utter disgust on her face. She turned on her heel and ran upstairs to the bathroom slamming the door.

Bonnie tried to follow her but Stefan grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into a nearby wall. "Get the fuck off me!" she screamed trying to pull away from him. He let go his face twisted with pain. "This is all _your_ fault. You couldn't keep your goddamn hands to yourself. You just had to keep going." She yelled her whole body shaking. She turned and headed for the stairs. "Last time I checked it takes two Bonnie." He called after her. She headed towards the bathroom and collapsed against the door as she got there.

She could hear Elena's choking sobs through the door prompting hers to start again. Bonnie's whole body convulsed as she sat on the floor crying. "I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over leaning her head against the door. Stefan sat at the bottom of the steps his head in his hands. "Fuck!" he yelled punching the wall next to him. He pulled his bloody hand out and watched as it healed. What the hell has he done?


	5. Forgive and Forget

Bonnie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her tightly. Her tears fell silently dropping on her knees. She tried to listen out for Elena's cries but all she heard in the bathroom was silence. She was going to lose her best friend. If she could have controlled herself and told Stefan no this would have never happened.

Elena sat silently on the floor her head in her hands. How could they do this to her? Sneaking around behind her back and lying to her face. She thought about all the things she had been through with Bonnie. She knew Bonnie; how loyal, caring, and sweet she was. Bonnie would never do this to Elena. Elena's mind ran over everything that happened to all of them in the past month.

Bonnie sat outside the bathroom door staring at the door to Stefan's room. She thought about the night of their sleepover. She had lost her virginity that night to Stefan. Now she was about to lose her best friend for Stefan. It seemed he was taking things from her left and right.

"Bonnie was a virgin." Elena mumbled to herself. She understood now why Bonnie couldn't deny him. She had feelings for him. But what was it that was pulling Stefan to Bonnie? Could it be her powers? Judging by how strongly she acted on these feelings she wouldn't doubt that her longing for him had came across magically as well as emotionally.

Bonnie sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose trying to understand the situation she was in. She couldn't tell you when her feelings for Stefan started they were just there. She couldn't tell you why he was so drawn to her but he just was. She thought about it so hard she felt a slight headache starting. Maybe it was something magical that she was doing involuntarily.

Elena stood up and walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She looked a wreck like she had just been through something terrible. She turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face. She took a deep breath as she dried her face on a towel. She reached for the knob of the bathroom door and turned it slowly.

Bonnie was going damn near insane wondering what would become of her friendship with Elena. She couldn't help thinking of what would become of her and Stefan too even though that was totally inappropriate right now. Bonnie felt the door open against her back and she began to fall backward but Elena caught her.

She grasped Bonnie's hand and pulled her up off the floor. For a moment they stood there staring at each other in awkward silence. "I'm sorry." They both said in unison breaking the silence. "Why are you sorry Elena? You didn't do anything wrong." Bonnie said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should have handled it better." She said apologetically. Bonnie tried to stifle a laugh turning her head away from Elena.

"It's okay Elena. You have every right to be mad." Bonnie explained grabbing Elena's hand. She caressed it running her thumb over Elena's knuckles and squeezing lightly. Elena smiled sweetly and pulled Bonnie into a hug. "You're my best friend. If I'm going to forgive someone it would be you." She said breathily into Bonnie's ear. For a long moment they just stood their embracing one another. Tears of joy slipped from Bonnie's eyes and fell onto Elena's shoulder. Elena pulled back and swiped her thumbs under Bonnie's eyes wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry Bonnie. I understand everything. I know if you could have controlled the situation you would have. I don't blame you or Stefan at all. It was totally out of your hands." Elena reassured her holding Bonnie's tiny hands in her own. They stared at each other lovingly letting their wounds heal. "Thank you Elena for forgiving me. You have no idea how much it means to me or how happy it makes me." Bonnie said trying to hold back tears. Elena kissed her cheek and pulled Bonnie to her wrapping her arms around her tightly. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief retuning the love to Elena. Her hand ghosted over Bonnie's curls and she softly kissed her head.

Just then they heard feet shuffling and Stefan appeared leaning against the wall his eyes bloodshot from crying. Elena unwrapped her arms from Bonnie and walked toward Stefan. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled it to her kissing him sweetly. "I'm so sorry for hitting you." She whispered remorsefully caressing his cheek. He half smiled at her. "I don't blame you Elena. I would have hit me too." He said with a slight smirk.

"I want to get past this Stefan. I forgave Bonnie. I forgive you too. I love you." She said kissing him chastely and wrapping her arms around him. He cradled her to his chest rubbing his hands over her back. Bonnie stared at them happily trying to keep her distance. Elena and Stefan pulled apart and turned to stare at her. Elena waved her over and grasped her hand pulling her into their hug.

"From now on just tell me the truth. I swear this would have gone way better if you didn't hide it from me." Elena remarked. She stepped back and smiled up at Bonnie and Stefan. "I think we need to officially make up." She said with a sly smile. Bonnie and Stefan stared at her with confused looks on their faces. "I thought we just did." Bonnie stated.

Elena ran her hand through her hair laughing to herself. "I mean, "make up"." She said using her two fingers as air quotes. Stefan smiled knowingly at her and they both turned their gaze on Bonnie who hadn't quite caught on yet. They advanced on her and Bonnie pressed her back against the wall understanding now what Elena meant. Stefan pulled Bonnie away from the wall wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Elena wove one of Bonnie's curls around her index finger and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie whimpered softly working her lips against Elena's. Elena swiped her tongue along Bonnie's bottom lip and Bonnie's mouth opened up granting Elena entrance. Bonnie's tongue danced with Elena's and she pulled her hair lightly trying to kiss her deeper. The kiss turned frantic as it went on. They lost their breaths inside on one another's mouth pulling back to fill their lungs. Stefan grinded against Bonnie's ass his arousal threatening to rip a hole in his pants. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed Elena fiercely. "Bedroom." he growled. Together they shuffled awkwardly towards the bedroom. Elena flung the door open pulling her shirt over her head and flinging it to the ground.

Stefan let go of Bonnie's waist and pulled her coat off tossing it on a nearby chair. She turned to face him and started to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders. Moving in from behind Elena unzipped Bonnie's dress and it slipped to the floor. She placed kisses along Bonnie's neck and shoulders. Bonnie turned her head and caught Elena's lips with hers kissing her passionately.

Elena tugged Bonnie backwards and all three of them made their way over to the bed. Bonnie lay down on the bed as Elena and Stefan kissed. His hands fluttered to her pants and he undid them quickly. Elena stepped out of her jeans and positioned her body over Bonnie's kissing her neck. Bonnie wrapped one leg around Elena and pulled her close grinding against her.

Elena trailed kisses over Bonnie's body moving her hands to her underwear. Bonnie wove her hands into Elena's hair and watched as she pulled them down. Her tongue flicked over Bonnie's pulsing bundle of nerves. "Uhn Elena." She whimpered arching against her. She slipped one of her fingers into her wet warmth and Bonnie bucked against her wildly.

Stefan slipped out of his pants and positioned himself behind Elena. He placed his hand on her back pushing her toward Bonnie's wet center. Spreading her legs apart he gently eased himself into her. Elena sucked and licked at Bonnie while working her two fingers in and out of her. "Ohh Elena…feels so good." Bonnie moaned. Watching Bonnie and Elena drove Stefan crazy and he thrust into Elena with more force. Her moans vibrated through Bonnie pushing her over the edge. She came fiercely shaking and gripping Elena's hair.

Bonnie sat up and kissed Elena stroking her face. "Mmm Stefan…harder." She moaned. He gripped Elena's waist tighter as he drove into her. Bonnie placed kisses over her neck and shoulder while her hands trailed to Elena's clit. She stroked her watching her face as she approached her climax. "Uhn…I'm so close…" she whined as her whole body trembled.

Elena moaned into Bonnie's mouth as her climax tore through her. Elena crawled away and collapsed on a pillow trying to catch her breath. Stefan turned his lust filled gaze onto Bonnie. He pulled her to him and flipped over so she was on top. Bonnie straddled him and grinded against his hard cock. "Bonnie." He groaned as he lifted his hips. She wrapped her silky hand around his length stroking a little before guiding him inside of her.

"Ahh Stefan." She moaned leaning down to kiss him. He planted his feet and thrust up and she arched against him. Bonnie raked her hands over his chest as she rode him harder. Elena felt herself getting wet as she watched Bonnie pleasure Stefan. "Mmm…Uhn ahh" she moaned. Elena sidled up to Stefan and kissed him softly. He ran his hand over Elena's body sending chills down her spine. He groaned into her mouth as Bonnie worked him over.

Turning her attention to Bonnie Elena moved to kneel behind her. She trailed one hand to her clit the other caressed her breasts softly. "Elena." Bonnie moaned turning to kiss her. Elena laid kisses from her jaw to her neck as her hand rubbed her clit furiously and the other one tweaked her nipple. "Bonnie I love you. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me." She mumbled breathily in her ear. Bonnie whined in agreement and bit her lips as her climax advanced on her.

Elena sucked her earlobe in to her mouth and nibbled on it. "Ohmigahh…" Bonnie squealed. She shook violently as she came all over him. Stefan sat up and wrapped his arms around Elena pushing them into a sandwich. Elena and Bonnie giggled as they all fell onto the bed. Elena was on his left and Bonnie on his right. "We should argue more often." Stefan joked pulling them into him.

Damon opened the door expecting to walk into a disaster. He turned his head to the side trying to hear any signs of an argument. All he heard were the slow heartbeats of Elena and Bonnie. He tiptoed up the stairs and turned toward Stefan's bedroom door. It was slightly open. He peeked in and what he saw shocked him. Stefan lay there with Elena and Bonnie clinging to him. Smiles graced all of their faces and the room smelled of all of them. Damon pushed the door open and angrily leaned against the threshold staring at them.

"It's creepy to stare Damon." Stefan said his eyes still closed. Elena's eyes fluttered open followed by Bonnie's. They both sat up and turned their gaze on Damon. "Seriously?" Damon said sarcastically raising his eyebrows at them. They all stared at him with angry eyes. Finally Elena stood up completely naked and crossed the room to him. She stared at him for a moment and then raised her hand smacking him with all the power she could. "I should have hit you first. How could you Damon?" she asked sadly.

"He cheated on you. And I'm still the bad guy." Damon said with a chuckle. "You are the bad guy Damon. You tried to use that to drive me into your arms. I would rather be with a cheater than be with you." She said walking away from him. "Whatever." Damon said slamming the door as he left. Elena climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to Stefan throwing her arm over Bonnie and pulling herself to them. "Now what?" Bonnie asked. "I don't think we've made up all they way." Elena said smiling at them.

Damon sat on the couch listening to the giggles and moans from upstairs. He sipped his bourbon angrily staring at the fire. He could never win but he wasn't going to give up. This was just the beginning.


End file.
